Bare Skin and Paint
by writeitonme
Summary: Jade should really stop Tori but then again she still doesn't—doesn't want to—and convinces herself that this is better than her original plan, that she's a freaking genius.


**Look at me when I rock wichoo~**

**I disclaim ever owning Victorious... disclaimer done!**

* * *

"Why do I have to be here again?"

"Because I told you so," Jade says, a small crease forming on her forehead, as she rummages through a cardboard box in her closet, back turned at Tori

Tori huffs. She isn't really sure why she agreed to follow Jade into her car, to her house, and into her room. "Just answer the question," she plops down cautiously on the edge of Jade's bed.

"Sit over there." Jade waves her free hand towards a stool in the middle of the room, still absorbed in whatever she was doing, and completely ignoring Tori's questions.

Again, Tori doesn't know why she almost jumped from the bed to sit on the said stool but she figured it was her self-preservation instincts kicking in—she doesn't really want to get slit in the throat with scissors though that seems too far-fetched, or is it? Tori shrugs, pouting. "Am I just going to sit here? I have things that I need and actually care to do." Of course, self-preservation or no, she still has a life and being in Jade's house isn't really the most comfortable experience Tori's ever had. God knows what Jade could do to her.

"You ask too many questions," Jade finally straightens up, shooting Tori a sharp look.

"It's because you answered—how many, oh—none of them."

Jade stares at her like Tori's some dead animal, clear distaste seeping out on her features. Tori sucks in air. She knows that look, she's pretty sure it means 'shut up, Tori, or I'll (insert something horrifying here)'. Tori crosses her arms not so much as to sulk but to protect herself. She really can't get used to Jade's death glares. Sure she's been around Jade but she hasn't been alone with the girl that much. And there's really something about Jade which makes Tori think that she'll explode or be set on fire at any given time if Jade kept looking at her. Of course, that won't ever happen, right? Right.

Tori watches Jade as she props an easel, taking a couple of brushes and tossing paint tubes on another stool beside the setup. She can't help but gulp for some reason—the reason being her imagination racing the same way her blood's rushing to her face. "Just tell me what you need me for so I won't just have to watch you." _With anxiety, that is._

Jade smirks. It's obvious that she likes messing with Tori's head. This is the best kind of torture: the agony of waiting. Jade knows that her mere presence bothers the other girl and she likes savoring every bit of it. "I need a model for an assignment."

Tori's eyebrows knit, intrigue passing through her thoughts. Couldn't have Jade asked someone else? Or hired someone that would actually bear Jade's torture? Tori really isn't the best choice. Trina would've been a better choice. The girl would pose for hours and hours—she enjoys the attention and everyone knows that. Tori figures that she must have been the last choice and possibly the only choice left. Of course, she has a habit of over thinking stuff at times though this shouldn't be really one of those times. Just before Tori can speak up—

"I'm taking nude painting classes." Jade says flatly, waiting for Tori to unfreeze.

—that happens.

"Who—what?" Tori chokes out, not daring to make any eye contact with Jade. That will make everything too real plus she can never tell what's running through Jade's head. All of this uncertainty adds more to the pressure building at the pit of her stomach. Jade's basically asking her to pose but —seriously?—nude?

Jade casually picks up a brush, emptying a couple of paint tubes on her palette and placing a canvas on the easel.

"Heck, no," Tori breathes out after a few seconds of her heart beat stopping.

Jade looks up. "Relax, it's no big deal. Cat's done it." _Not necessarily naked, though_. She's acting cool but her insides are tearing at each other, straining to keep her from exploding into a fit of laughter and degrading herself in the process—not really _her_, per say. Of course, she doesn't mean it. Why the hell would she even take a painting class? Oh, yeah, she did once before but she got bored—she has natural talent anyway. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips but she quickly smoothes it out.

This is exactly what Tori's instincts told her a few minutes ago. She looks down at her lap, trying to make sense with herself and this stunt that Jade's pulling on her. She shifts on the stool. This is bad, really bad.

Jade pauses, watching the flickering confusion and distress swirling, peeking through Tori's tense muscles. "I get it. If you're scared and don't want to do this then—"

"I know what you're trying. You're provoking me," Tori cuts her off. Seriously, does Jade think that she'll crack and pose all naked with just that?

"I am just implying the obvious," Jade shrugs, flicking paint at Tori's direction, her eyes never once leaving the girl and soaking up all her discomfort. "I've done it too." _Again, not in any way naked._ "I don't see any reason why you can't."

Reason? Does she even need to give a reason? She could come up with at least ten reasons in a heartbeat. And yet, somehow, Tori wasn't able to bite back an answer, fingers shaking as they move on their own, tugging at the hem of her shirt. She flinches, realizing what her hands were about to do. Okay, this is getting out of line. Why does she feel compelled to do what Jade tells her to?

It's now Jade's turn to freeze but only for a split second. What the hell is Tori doing? Jade again smoothes out her facial expression while inside, her mind churns out a very different picture. "Well?" she finds herself asking, egging on Tori.

If Cat has done it…if _Jade_ has done it, why can't Tori? It sounds stupid and childish but this reason fuels her competitive side—add the hormones and what-not. Wait, innocent little Cat's done it? Hell, no—again. Tori bites on her lips, slowly lifting up her blouse, vision blurring and sharpening as blood rushes to her every muscle. She feels like she's going to throw up, imagining bile rising in her throat.

The same could be said for Jade but then she hides it well—she prides herself as a great actress. She hasn't really told Tori to strip but here she is, letting her. This is supposed to be a joke that she should've ended the second she saw Tori actually taking the bait. She should really stop Tori but then again she still doesn't—doesn't want to—and convinces herself that this is better than her original plan, that she's a freaking genius. Her heart is telling her otherwise—her hormones too.

Jade watches as Tori's blouse slides off her arms. Where is this going? Another garment falls. Was that Tori's jeans? Jade shakes her head, clearing out the fog cluttering her usually stark and clear mind. She should really stop Tori _right now_. Nothing's making sense.

Tori, touches the waistband of her panties—they are purple, frilly and not the best kind to have been wearing in this situation—and she bites on her lip, looking through her eyelashes to check if Jade's watching. She sighs, somehow relieved to see Jade looking far off a different direction, hand propped under her chin. Tori counts to three then pushes down the thin garment from her hips. She shivers slightly, feeling the cool air touch her skin—her nether regions to be exact. It's then that she realizes that she could've stripped in the bathroom and not in front of Jade who's still nonchalantly minding her own business—or so Tori likes to believe. Here's another thought that she let pass: keeping her underwear on.

A yawn and a smirk from Jade breaks the silence. "Stop squirming and relax. I can't work with that lame pose," Jade starts, perfectly keeping her bearing in front of a very naked and apparently shaven Tori.

"O-okay," Tori squeaks, slightly sitting up straight with legs clamped tightly together. God, she's too young for this. Jade's eyes slither down Tori's body, stealing quick glances that Tori doesn't notice.

"Do I have to show you everything?" Jade doesn't know where that came from or why she's standing in front of Tori, taking her chin by the thumb, locking their eyes together—better than locking on to Tori's boobs that Jade denies to be pretty nice and…perky.

Tori flinches, feeling her bones lock, as Jade touches her thighs ever so lightly. Jade lowers herself, examining Tori from above the girl's knees, narrowing her eyes. Tori bites her lips shut, moving up an arm to cover her exposed chest. She almost jumps when Jade clamps fingers around her wrist. "That won't do," Jade tells her.

Even when Tori's looking down at Jade, she still feels like Jade's towering above her and she can't help but feel small. Jade's claws are sharp and scary and there's no escape from her especially when she has you cornered.

Jade moves Tori's knee, lifting the girl's foot to rest on the bottom rung of the stool. She looks so serious. Like that time Tori found her cutting a piece of what used to be a plastic trash bin. Jade stands up, leaning over Tori who looks up.

"There…arch your back a bit more," she says, hand resting on the curve of Tori's back, guiding her. The same hand slides down and Jade stays silent, Tori's entirety displayed like an offering in front of her.

Jade leans closer, closer than she has been so far without touching Tori. She whispers in her ear. "This may take a while," breath hot against the other girl's skin. Tori's own breath hitches, hands almost slipping from their grip on the seat.

Jade turns, slowly making her way back to the setup, and props herself on her stool in front of the canvas, a lingering grin scratched on her face. "Look at me," she orders Tori who does so, head slightly tilting back, eyes clouded and unfocused, immersed in a mixture of what's supposed to be discomfort and anxiety.

It starts with a slow stroke dragging against the rough canvas over the lines of Tori's curve, a dab of paint swirling on the palette with colors abstract drawn from Jade's strokes. Then another line is layered amongst the thick texture of the building paint on the canvas. Still the air is heavy with the haze of tension and a thin sheath of sweat glistens on Tori's tan hollowed skin. She purses her lips, mouth turning dry under Jade's scrutinizing gaze. She exhales, but her breath is still heavy, even hoarse at some points. That something churning in her gut is now crawling through every part of her and she doesn't know how much longer she can shut her thoughts up, keep herself from fantasizing rather lewd images of her and… She shakes her head and Jade looks up, a small sound resonating from her tongue sliding across her lips that Tori eerily hears from where she's sitting.

"H-how much longer?" Tori asks, assuming her pose. She really wants this to end _now._ She may not be attracted to Jade but being naked like this in front of her is obviously doing things to her.

Jade smirks, barely holding up her act. After about an hour of staring, she basically memorized every curve of Tori's body and at the back of her thoughts, her hands are twitching to know what those curves feel like. She stands, she has to know now. Now.

Tori sits up, locking eyes with Jade who reaches out to take the curve of her hip. This touch is so light yet it aches so much, sending electricity throughout Tori's body. The sane and now tiny part of her is telling her to pick up her clothes and run even if she has to go out the room naked—okay, she's not that sane anymore. She can feel paint smearing on her skin, warm and accenting every inch of Jade's hand. Tori leans into it, arching up to breathe against Jade's lips. She wants Jade to touch her every way with that hand, be painted on like a canvas.

Since when was Tori so hungry to be touched? She never touched herself; never let anyone touch her like this. She wouldn't want Jade to touch her this way but right now that she's set on fire by Jade's gaze—she was right after all—and for once she wasn't scared of it. She wants to dive into it like a moth to a fire. She's ready to explode. She tugs at Jade's dress shirt stained with the paint that a moment ago was meant to shape her form on the canvas. A low groan leaves Jade's lips and like a fuse being lit, their lips meet in a frenzy of open-mouth kisses and teeth sinking into pink skin.

Tori's body feels like how Jade imagined them to be: soft, smooth and hot. She runs her tongue along the crook of Tori's neck, moving to sit on the girl's lap. "Whore," Jade whispers against Tori's skin, her breathe tickling the said surface. Jade doesn't know why she said that but it just felt so right to crawl up Tori's nerves.

Tori pulls back, narrowing her dilated eyes at Jade then slowly snaking her hand around both Jade's thighs. In one swift move Tori lifts Jade who lands smack on the floor near the setup.

Jade smirks despite her surprise. This is not Tori but a creature hungry for her. Perfect. Jade takes Tori's arm and lifts herself to straddle the girl. She looks down and Tori's eyes keep darting to her neck. Jade runs her hand through her hair, glancing up the stool beside them.

She cups Tori's face, thumb smoothing over her cheekbone. "Let's taint that beautiful face of yours," Jade says, a sweet smile contrasting her usual demeanor appears on her pale face. She reaches up for her brush and the mess of colors waiting on the paint palette.

Shades of red iron trail across Tori's lips, curling up to form a grim smile up her cheek. Jade grins mirroring her work on Tori's face. She tilts her head to the side, feeling Tori's eyes watching her as she leads the brush down Tori's body, leaving the same shade of color on the contours of Tori's muscles. Jade moves down, meeting Tori's arching body and smears of the paint on Tori's face and captures her lips, tasting rust like blood.

The palette falls along with dozens of paint tubes spilling under the weight of both girls' tangling limbs—the picture of lust and hunger among chaos of colors, emerging into perfection.

The rest is a sharp haze of white, buttons ripping away from cloth, lips trailing down skin, nails scrapping painfully on the floor, and stains of paint on the floor's wooden surface, on skin. It breaks with the echo of Jade's name spilled in the air behind the constant growl in Jade's throat.

"Let's finish the painting, shall we."

::

"Where'd you get this painting?" Back asks, looking at a frame fixed above Jade's bed.

Jade looks at it, a playful grin painting across her lips. "A memento," she says simply, bucking sharply into Becks hip, hair tossing back like the abstract of the girl painted as her masterpiece, whose identity will always be a lingering memory but will never surface—a secret hiding in plain sight.

The painting was never spoken of again.

* * *

**A.N.: I kinda messed around with ideas, trying nothing serious… and well, it came out like this…**

**And I 'suck' at lemons… both literally and figuratively so not much action here, nope o3o**

**Tell me what you think! You hate it, you love it, all reviews are welcome… (but no slaughtering!)**


End file.
